


Love Bites

by kittipaws



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Mild Gore, Smut, Stalking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bloodsucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittipaws/pseuds/kittipaws
Summary: Korekiyo has found a beautiful human, and is determined to drink their blood...and more.
Relationships: Shinguji Korekiyo/Reader
Kudos: 78





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of shitty bc i havent written in months and i didnt really edit or check it that much i just...havent finished anything in months i just wanted to post it
> 
> this was inspired by my disappointment in the lack of korekiyo smut..especially reader insert smuts..also how thirsty i am for vampires (and that one dr vampire au i wrote but orphaned a long time ago).
> 
> also idk if i will make the next chapter for this i dont have it planned out...but we'll see...

You can feel something watching you through the darkness of the night. You start to walk faster, almost running now, to get inside of your home. Yet, despite now reaching the comfort of your home, you still feel eyes glued on you. You try your best to calm down. You decide that you should try your best to sleep this off, no matter how hard it may be to fall asleep. 

Before you can reach the comfort of your bed, you feel a hand cover your mouth and hold you in place, a tall figure holds your back against them. You try to scream, but their hands muffle your screams.

“Be quiet, and be still. If you struggle, it will be painful for you.” The figure whispered into your ear.

You don’t know why you obeyed them, it was almost as if you were hypnotized by their soft voice, their gentle yet firm grasp on you. They bit into your neck and held you still as your body flinched from the pain. You could feel yourself growing weaker and tired as they drained you of your blood and energy. 

Just as you feel you’re about to pass out, they stop, and gently place your weak and somewhat limp body on your bed and tuck you in. You finally see what your attacker looks like. His pale skin contrasts with his long dark hair and glowing golden eyes, his lips are red with lipstick and your blood.

“w-what is...your name?” you weakly croak out.

“Ah, I at least owe you my name for all of that. My name is Korekiyo Shinguji. But that’s not important now. What’s important now is that you rest. Close your eyes, relax, and drift off to sleep, I will be watching you.”

“That doesn’t help me get to sleep any faster at all.” You say.

“All right then, if you are so bothered by my presence, I will leave you.” Korekiyo said. “Goodnight.”

He then climbed out of the window, and landed the jump down without so much as an injury. You try to keep your eyes open, but you are so weak and tired, drained of all your energy. Before even knowing it, you drifted off to deep sleep.

Several hours pass, the amount you don’t know, but you are awoken by a warmth coming from your crotch. You open your eyes to see Korekiyo dangerously close to your panties, kissing your thighs and fingers creeping ever so close to your clothed sensitive spots.

He notices you awaking, and slowly pulls away. “Sorry, I just couldn’t hold myself back anymore. You are truly too beautiful, that is why I noticed you out of every other human.” He licks his fangs. “If this is making you uncomfortable, then let me know and I will stop and I will leave you.”

“No, you can continue...” You don’t know why you are suddenly trusting this creepy vampire, but you are so horny you don’t even care anymore. “You’ve already got me...a bit worked up.”

“Excellent. Now, allow me to give you the pleasure you’ve been waiting for. Let me hear your beautiful voice.” 

He wastes no time removing your panties and licking his lips like a wolf eyeing its prey. He rolls his tongue over your sensitive clit and over your soaking wet pussy. You can’t help but moan and grab onto his hair like you’re holding on for dear life. He starts to slip his slender fingers into your wet entrance, your walls squeezing around him. You can feel the warmth build up in your stomach, threatening to spill out at any moment. Your moans get louder as you can feel your climax approaching. However, it stops as Korekiyo pulls away and licks his fingers, smirking at you and giving a chuckle.

“You’re so beautiful like that, but I will give you even more pleasure.” You noticed that he already took off his pants, revealing his dick, its not gigantic, yet not too small, just right. He slowly slips inside you, pinning you down to the bed. He kisses you as he makes sure you are adjusted to his length inside you. When he lifts his head when he starts thrusting, you notice how smudged his lipstick is, how messy his hair is, and how golden his eyes are, staring right into yours.

It doesn’t take much longer for your climax to start building up again, the familiar heat starting to build up again. You begin to shake and moan as you feel so close to cumming. Suddenly, it feels like pure ecstasy washing over you and spilling out as you cum, your hips thrusting by their own. Korekiyo’s thrusts become unsteady as well, as he is so close because of your walls squeezing his cock. Suddenly, he pulls out and spills himself on your stomach instead.

“Kekeke, I apologize for the mess.” He grabs a tissue. “But I just wanted to spill myself on your beauty, although nothing could taint it.” He cleans up the mess he’s made. “Perhaps tomorrow, I could cum inside, if that’s alright with you?”

“Sure, I’d like that.” You pant, he really took your breath away.

“And perhaps I could bring some rope for some fun, I promise I will be gentle on our first few times, if you wish to keep this going?”

“Sure.” You blush, this was all going by very fast.

“Alright then, I must be going, I will see you tomorrow night, yes?” He kisses you goodbye before he leaves like he did the last time, leaving as the sun started to rise in the dark morning sky.

You look at yourself in the mirror. Your hair is messed up, you have lipstick stains all over, and hickeys and bite marks.

What have you gotten yourself into?


End file.
